When a user is laying bricks or other masonry workpieces, sometimes the workpieces need to be cut. Cutting may be accomplished with diamond or other cutting blades on either tile or masonry saws. The saws may be provided as a saw assembly that may include a table for supporting a workpiece to be cut and structures for manipulating the position of the saw. Such saw assemblies may need to be transported between job sites and thus, there may be certain size limitations that must be considered to keep the saw assemblies portable. However, by limiting the size of the saw assembly, the size of the table and therefore also the size of the workpiece that can be cut may be limited.